lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brimstone
Brimstone is the only father figure Karou knows. Though he raised her from infancy, she doesn't know how these circumstances came into being. With a menacing demeanor and a monstrous appearance, the intimidating image he presents does not match his capacity for tenderness. He collects teeth - some human, some not - and operates out of a dark workshop, which has doorways that lead to it from all over the world. Appearance Brimstone is heavily scarred and possesses the arms and torso of a muscular human covered in a tough brown hide, with legs like that of a golden lion bearing raptor-like feet. His head is ram-like with hide instead of fur and gives way to scales around his flat, ovine nose, and reptilian eyes. Giant yellowed rams horns frame his face on both sides and the only ornament on his person is a set of jeweler's lenses on a chain and a plain wishbone that no one is allowed to touch but himself. Personality Brimstone is a hermit and is rarely seen outside his domain in Loramendi's west tower. Brimstone is very quiet and does not waste his words. His voice is very deep, "like the shadow of sound." He was Madrigal's wise mentor and a father figure for Karou, and he offered protection and advice to both. He is highly secretive, not giving up any of his secrets, such as the use of teeth or how he was able to glean Madrigal's soul. Even though Brimstone may seem, just evil, he has a pure soul and wants peace just like Karou Background Brimstone was Madrigal's mentor and The Warlord's left hand (Thiago is at the right). He was involved in the first slave revolt against the seraphim that allowed the Chimaera to take back their lands. He was also used during the time when Seraph Magi were strong as a way of cheating the pain tithe. The Seraphim used the Chimera slaves by pulling their pain from them, and convinced themselves they were just animals; hence the reason Brimstone has scars covering his body. His scars are from the whips of Seraphim. Brimstone resurrects bodies of fallen chimaera by placing their souls in new bodies created by teeth, and this allows them to keep up in the war against the seraphim. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone . Brimstone helped Madrigal place her soul in Karou's body, and he, along with Issa, Twiga, and Yasri, raised her as a human child. When Karou entered Eretz, Brimstone threw her out in order to save her, but the seraphim's attacks on his doors to the human world cut her off from her family. By the end of ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone, Akiva reveals that Brimstone and the rest of her family are probably dead. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' Akiva's memories of the fall of Loramendi reveal how Brimstone met his demise. Relationships Karou- raised daughter Memorable Quotes ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' *''"I don't know many rules to live by ... But here's one. It's simple. Don't put anything unnecessary into yourself. No poisons or chemicals, no fumes or smoke or alcohol, no sharp objects, no inessential needles - drugs or tattoo - and...no inessential penises, either."'' - Chapter 3, pg. 22 * "Stop squandering yourself, child. Wait for love." *''“Wishes are false. Hope is true. Hope makes its own magic.”'' *''"Magic isn't a tool of peace. The price is too high. The only way I can keep using it, cycling souls through death after death, is by believing that we are keeping alive until...until the world can be remade."'' - Chapter 59, pg. 405 *''"You were true to her, even if she was not to you. Never repent of your own goodness, child. To stay true in the face of evil is a feat of great strength.”'' - Chapter 59, p. 407 ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' *''"Dead souls dream only of death ... Small dreams for small men. It is life that expands to fill worlds. Life is your master, or death is."'' - Chapter 20, pg. 81 *''"I've had better dreams ... That the cathedral was for blessings and weddings, instead of resurrection. I never dreamed it a tomb."'' - Chapter 65, pg. 388 Gallery File:Brimstone1.png|Screenshot from one of the trailers Trivia Brimstone is named after an English synonym for sulfur. Sulfur also especially British , sulphur. Chemistry. a nonmetallic element that exists in several forms, the ordinary one being a yellow rhombic crystalline solid, and that burns with a blue flame and a suffocating odor: used especially in making gunpowder and matches, in medicine, in vulcanizing rubber, etc. Symbol : S; atomic weight : 32.064; atomic number : 16; specific gravity : 2.07 at 20° C. References ...Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chimaera Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters